english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004)
Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (攻殻機動隊 STAND ALONE COMPLEX) is an anime television series produced by Production I.G and based on Masamune Shirow's manga Ghost in the Shell. It was written and directed by Kenji Kamiyama, with original character design by Hajime Shimomura and a soundtrack by Yoko Kanno. The series originally aired in Japan between October 1, 2002 and October 1, 2003, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by Manga Entertainment between July 27, 2004 and July 26, 2005. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Crispin Freeman - Togusa *Mary McGlynn - Kusanagi *Richard Epcar - Batou *William Knight - Aramaki 'Secondary Cast' *Dave Wittenberg - Saito *Dean Wein - Borma *Michael McCarty - Ishikawa *Robert Buchholz - Paz 'Minor Cast' *Amanda Winn Lee - Kurutan *Anthony Pulcini - McLachlan (ep3) *Barbara Goodson - Maruta (ep11), Old Women *Barry Stigler - Foreign Minister (ep1), Nogi (ep20) *Bill Bassett - Old Man (ep12) *Bob Klein - Reporter (ep6) *Bob Papenbrook - Doorman (ep7), Marco (ep10), Terrorist (ep1) *Brad Sergi - Gondo (ep7) *Carol Stanzione - Cruzkowa (ep19) *Carolyn Hennesy - Kago's Mother (ep2) *Chris Smith - Homeless B (ep22), Medical Student (ep8) *Christopher Carrol - Daido *Cindy Robinson - Zaitsev's Wife (ep16) *Daran Norris - Nanao *Debra Rogers - Operator, Waitress (ep7) *Dino Andrade - Children (ep11), Sakakibara *Dorothy Fahn - Sano (ep22) *Doug Erholtz - Robber (ep17) *Doug Stone - Homeless A (ep22), Matsuoka (ep10), Plainclothesman (ep5), Prime Minister (ep24) *Douglas Rye - Litton (ep2), Pres. Of Meditech (ep8), Secretary (ep8) *Ewan Chung - Mechanic (ep2), Red Man *Ezra Weisz - Doctor (ep21), GurGuru (ep9) *Fleet Cooper - Pilots (ep25), Policeman (ep12) *Jamieson Price - Doctor (ep8), Fukami (ep6), Police Chief (ep17) *Jay Lerner - Inspector (ep7), Plainclothesman (ep23) *Joey Camen - Watanabe (ep10) *John Lee - Guard (ep17), Kusunoki (ep26), Zaitsev (ep16) *John Rubenstein - Serano *John Snyder - Spy Leader (ep16) *Johnny Bosch - J.D. (ep9) *Jonathan Fahn - Bellboy (ep21), Policeman (ep12) *Joshua Seth - Omba *Julie Maddalena - Tachikoma (ep15) *Julie Taylor - Miyahara (ep16), Ran (ep5) *Karen Strassman - Abducted Victim (ep19), Secretary *Kari Wahlgren - Sales Person (ep17), Saori (ep18) *Kate Higgins - Children (ep11), Girl *Kevin Brief - Kanzaki, Policeman (ep6) *Kim Mai Guest - Nurse (ep24) *Kim Strauss - Gayle, Security Police (ep6) *Kirk Baily - Yamaguchi (ep4) *Kirk Thornton - Sato (ep10), SWAT Chief (ep17) *Lex Lang - Commander (ep24) *Lia Sargent - Yamaguchi's Wife (ep4) *Liam O'Brien - Fake Laughing Man (ep6), Medical Student (ep8), Robber (ep17) *Loy Edge - SWAT (ep17), Wang (ep18) *Mari Devon - Seymour (ep17) *Mary McGlynn - Chroma (ep9) *Matt Miller - Announcer (ep3) *Michael Forest - Kubota *Michael Gregory - Reiko (ep19), Tsujisaki (ep18) *Michael McConnohie - Captain, Takekawa, SWAT Chief (ep23) *Michelle Ruff - Miki (ep12), Togusa's Wife *Mike Reynolds - Ministry of Justice Official, Nibu (ep4) *Mona Marshall - Kuroha (ep11) *Murphy Dunne - Factory Manager (ep3) *Paul Carr - Matsuoka *Paul Mercier - Fake Laughing Man (ep6) *Paul St. Peter - Imakurusu *Peggy O'Neil - Girl (ep11), Jeri (ep3), Little Motoko (ep25), Tachikoma *Peter Doyle - Radio Tel. Operator (ep15) *Peter Lurie - Paku (ep19) *Peter Spellos - Niimi *Rafer Weigel - Doctor (ep21) *Rebecca Forstadt - Tachikoma *Richard Cansino - Reporter (ep22) *Richard Miro - Ohba (ep2) *Sandy Fox - Tachikoma *Screaming Mad George - Monk (ep4) *Sherry Lynn - Moe (ep8), Tachikoma *Simon Prescott - Old Man (ep1) *Skip Stellrecht - Plainclothesman (ep5) *Steve Apostolina - Announcer (ep4) *Steve Bulen - Fukami *Steve Cassling - Investigator (ep24) *Steve Kramer - Churnow (ep2) *Steve McGowen - MHLW Personnel (ep22) *Steven Blum - Baby Ruth (ep9) *Steve Staley - Yu (ep18) *Taliesin Jaffe - Medical Student (ep8), Plainclothesman (ep23) *Tina Carlisi - Kanabi (ep9) *Tom Wyner - Interior Minister *Tony Oliver - Announcer (ep7), Staff (ep11), Sugi-chan (ep26), SWAT (ep17) *Wendee Lee - Phoebe (ep20) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Melissa Fahn - Tachikoma Category:Anime Category:2004 Anime